


Study Hard(er!)

by killingsaray



Series: My Only Crime Is Loving You [3]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Choking... but like romantically, Cunnilingus, Dr. Zahir will see you now, F/F, Fingerfucking, Praise Kink, Rewards, does this count as murder kink?, professor!zulema, student!maca, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: "You should come up with a reward system for yourself," Zulema suggests. "I'll help."Macarena is suddenly suspicious. "How?"Zulema grins. "I'm sure I can think of something."ORThe stand-alone fic where Maca wants to ace her test, and Zulema... helps.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Series: My Only Crime Is Loving You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118372
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	Study Hard(er!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [najwasperra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/najwasperra/gifts).



> this was supposed to be for elfa's birthday months ago, but I had so much going on, but it's finally here and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> *nsfw af

* * *

_"If a person studies too much and exhausts his reflective powers, he will be confused, and will not be able to apprehend even that which had been within the power of his apprehension. For the powers of the body are all alike in this respect."_

_-Moses Maimonides_

* * *

Exams. 

Maca’s arch-nemesis. 

She knows the material, but she psyches herself out every time with overthinking about possible failure. She should know by now that she’s just being hard on herself, but then she considers this: Dr. Zulema Zahir is her girlfriend. And the badass brunette accepts nothing less than a B-plus when it comes to her coursework. 

_ No special attention or favors. _ That is one of their rules, and thus far, Zulema has worked hard to live by that no matter how badly she wants to give Macarena the answer.

Zulema has  _ just _ set the grocery bags on the counter when she hears a frustrated groan and a thump from upstairs. She takes off her bomber jacket and tosses it onto one of the bar chairs before heading up to find the source of the noise.

In her master bedroom, Macarena Ferreiro is lying in Zulema’s bed, staring at the ceiling. To her left is Macarena’s computer, opened to what looks like an article on profiling. There are notebooks, pens, and highlighters surrounding the blonde. On the floor, there is a thick, paperback textbook, spine creased and open to a random page. 

It’s the textbook from Zulema’s course.

Zulema leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms, smirking. “I would ask how studying is going, but it doesn’t seem like it’s going very well.”

Maca jolts a bit at the abrupt presence of her girlfriend, but when she settles, she turns back to the ceiling, dramatically commanding that Zulema, “Leave me alone to die.”

Zulema chuckles then and pushes off of the archway to cross the room. She retrieves the textbook from the floor and climbs onto the bed. “ _ Offender Profiling and Criminal Psychology _ ?” She reads out loud. “Sounds like a hard course.”

“Yeah, and the professor isn’t any easier either.”

The double entendre isn’t lost upon either of them.

“The reward is greater when the journey is tough.”

Maca pouts and kicks her feet under the covers like a child throwing a tantrum. “Why can’t it be easy?”

“It will be. Once you learn the material.”

“I  _ know  _ the material.”

“Then what are you so worried about?”

Maca is quiet them. She looks down at her hands that have begun to fiddle with the duvet. “Letting you down.”

The confession floats from Maca’s mouth only to linger in the air between the two of them. This is Macarena’s insecurity. For Zulema, the only solution is reminding Macarena that she is brilliant in her own right and that Zulema will not think less of her if she doesn’t score perfectly on the upcoming exam. Deep down Macarena knows this, but it’s just something that she feels. Something that she’ll continue to feel until she’s finished with school.

“Can I give you some study advice?”

Maca sits up in bed and nods. 

"You should come up with a reward system for yourself," Zulema suggests. "I'll help."

Macarena is suddenly suspicious. "How?"

Zulema grins. "I'm sure I can think of something."

She opens the text to the chapter that Zulema has put on the test for tomorrow. She knows the questions by heart.

“Vale. For every two questions you answer correctly, you get a reward of my choosing.”

This excites Macarena.

“What kind of reward?” The blonde inquires.

Zulema leans in and presses a soft kiss to Maca’s right cheek. “A touch.” She kisses the left one. “A kiss.” Then she kisses Macarena’s mouth. “An orgasm.”

She feels the shaky breath that Maca exhales against her own lips and they quirk upward.

“When do we begin the lesson,  _ profesora _ ?”

_ Always so eager to learn _ , Zulema thinks. She likes that.

“ _ Pregunta numero uno _ ,” Zulema announces and shuts Macarena’s laptop to be sure she can’t cheat, “name five of the twenty-six topics that criminal psychologists cover.”

“Oh, this is an easy one.” Maca grins, “Disassociative identity disorders, homicide, pedophilia, serial killers, and terrorism.”

“ _ Bueno _ .” Zulema tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Maca’s ear, and the younger woman beams. “Expand on two of those.’

Maca is thrown for a moment. “DID is the two or more distinct identities must be present who recurrently take control of an individual’s behavior. Terrorism being the use of intentional violence to further a political agenda, although there is no known terroristic personality, criminal psychologists are able to determine key personality factors like narcissism.”

Zulema is so proud of Maca and she shows it with a brilliant smile. She cups Macarena’s jaw and pulls her into a searing kiss. A surprised moan escapes Maca’s throat and Zulema swallows it. Feels it travel down her throat and settle in the pit of her stomach. It’s a match to the forever-burning kindling that Zulema feels whenever Macarena is around.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Zulema hums. 

Maca smiles. She’s still not used to that feeling either. The one that makes sets her every nerve ending on fire with desire.

“What’s next?” Maca asks, excited to see what else Zulema will do to her.

The questions become harder and harder with every page that Zulema turns. And in return, the rewards become better and better. 

Zulema kisses her.

Bites her neck.

_ Sucks  _ on that tender spot where Maca’s jugular resides.

Eventually, the covers are pulled back and Macarena is undressed by Zulema, one article of clothing at a time. She exalts Macarena’s body, her tongue showering the blonde’s breasts with attention until she’s left squirming until she answers the next set of questions correctly. 

“Explain the theory of organized versus disorganized criminal behavior.” When Zulema asks, she is settling between Maca’s thighs. The brunette wraps her arms around Macarena’s thighs and looks up. Hazel-green eyes burn darkly with concupiscence and her flushed chest heaves. Her lips part and she watches as Zulema’s fingers stroke her thighs softly.

“Organized offenders plan their crimes and remain in control the entire time which makes it easier to create an apprehension profile. A disorganized offender is spontaneous in their crimes and likely commits crimes based on the opportunities presented. They are also easily caught because they generally make mistakes.”

“Good girl,” Zulema purrs, and Maca mews softly. “And who is responsible for those theories?”

It’s a ridiculously easy question. They both know Zulema asks because they’re so close to getting what they want. Maca will get her orgasm as a reward, and Zulema will get to give it to her.

“American FBI profiler Roy Hazelwood.”

Zulema’s mouth descends and she kisses Maca’s clothed pussy. The muscles in Macarena’s stomach tighten as she tries to control her body’s reaction to Zulema, but it’s impossible. The older woman is far too skilled at giving pleasure.

Zulema drags her tongue up the soft material of Maca’s panties and pressing the muscle firmly against Maca’s clit.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Maca moans. She is more than ready and Zulema knows. 

The older woman works her way back upward until she nips at the skin just above the hem of her panties. Then she pulls at the pink lace, dragging it downward. 

With her teeth.

It is the sexiest thing that Macarena has ever seen. They both watch as a string of arousal pulls away from Maca’s body at the same time as her panties are and Zulema hums gratefully. She lifts up just enough to pull the ruined scrap of underwear down Maca’s legs and off before returning to her rightful place. She doesn’t tease Macarena any longer. She can’t. Zulema wants the taste of Macarena on her tongue now. 

The moment it happens, they both groan in satisfaction. Maca’s hand gravitates to the top of Zulema’s head. She kisses and licks at swollen flesh, loving how audible she’s being today. Macarena wants Zulema to know how much she’s enjoying this. 

And that, in itself, deserves its own reward. So, Zulema unfurls her dominant arm from around Maca’s thigh and presses the tips of two fingers against her entrance. Maca’s hips buck upward.

“Zulema,  _ por favor _ .”

Zulema gives Macarena what she wants; she presses forward until Maca’s walls expand to take her inside as deep as she can go. At the same time, Zulema’s jaw and tongue move quickly, working over Maca’s clit to bring forth the ultimate pleasure. She wiggles her fingers inside and Maca realizes just how close her reward is. 

She can feel the blue ribbon of achievement sliding up her pelvis. It swirls around her navel, dips between the valley of her breasts, and pins itself against her throat. She chokes out a sob of relief when she realizes the ribbon is actually Zulema’s hand. 

And when Zulema squeezes either side of her neck, Macarena comes. Zulema fucks her through it and when Maca’s body settles as much as it can, Zulema removes her mouth from her clit.

“Now,“ Zulema wipes Maca off of her chin but remains knuckle-deep inside of her, “tell me the four typology categories of a serial killer.” 

This is not conducive to proper learning. 

Of that, Macarena is sure. And what’s worse is that this subject matter shouldn’t be turning them on as much as it is. 

Still, Maca decides, she will try her best. If only to ace Zulema’s test.

But then, when Zulema’s graded her, Macarena has a pop quiz of her own for Dr. Zahir.


End file.
